Reflections
by JadeTheNinja
Summary: Mirrors dont give you answers, mirrors simply relfect back at you, showing you what you show them. What answers can you find by looking at them?...Only the answers that have been there all along. Hinted HitstHina.


**Hello minna! I just came up with this idea so thought Id write it up, its based after Momo was stabbed but before the fight in Karakura, Momo has just figured out Aizen is a traitor, so with that, I'll leave you to read, I hop you enjoy!**

A small, pale, hand rested upon the smooth cold surface. The cool, shiny surface glinted, reflecting back what was shown to it.

The hand, pale and fragile looking, slowly closed into a fist. Knuckles, almost looking as though they would pierce through the frail looking skin which surrounded the bone, leant against the cold surface of the mirror. Brown, dull looking hair, obscuring the view of the mirror from the person as it fell limply in front of their eyes. Their small frame, shivering ever so lightly from the coolness of the mirror against their skin and the chill that filled the cold empty room.

Ever so slowly, the person raised their head. Hair falling to frame the pale skin of the persons face. Dull, brown, lifeless looking eyes reflected back at the person from the mirror. Only showing the person what it had been shown.

Momo Hinamori.

The FukuTaichou of the 5th Division.

Not her old, happy full of life self. Now just reduced to a lifeless shell of a person.

Seeing what the mirror showed her, a small crease formed between her eyebrows as they furrowed together. The brown eyes which bore into the reflection of themselves weren't happy with what they saw.

Her eyes slowly scanned down her body, the crease between her eye brows deepening with what she saw.

She was thin. Very thin, even for her small form. Bones could be seen producing through her translucent like skin. She sighed slightly. Here she was, in her underwear and a small white tank top, stood in front of a mirror, trying to get some answers, trying to figure herself out. Trying to figure out what she was missing, But the mirror didn't help...

After all, mirrors don't give you answers; they just show you what you show them.

Tears stung at her eyes, threatening to spill at what they saw.

"You did this to me..." She said quietly, bitterly to herself. In the mirror, she seen Aizen stood behind her, smiling ever so calmly down at her. Momo didn't have to turn around to know that he wasn't really there.

It was her mind, playing a cruel trick on her.

She was sick. Mentally drained and confused by everything that had happened to her. The looks she got off of people told her that. They looked at her like she was damaged goods, like she wasn't with it anymore. Momo was gone. This empty, lifeless shell was all that was left of her...they thought.

"I'm not crazy..." She mumbled to herself. Those dull brown eyes, showing a spark as she spoke. Some of her old fire returning.

"I'm... not!" She spoke louder with more force, taking a slow, careful step forward, leaning her forehead against the cool surface of the mirror. A breath escaping her pale, slightly cracked lips, heating up the mirror which clouded over where her breath touched. Her eyes, with the spark fading again, slowly closed, one single lone tear escaping, getting caught on her thick black eyelashes before making its journey down her cheek until it finally fell from her face, making a small splash on the cold tiled floor.

"I know the truth now..." Her voice cracked slightly, her breath ragged as another tear escaped.

"I know... And I should've never ever doubted you..." She croaked, leaning her forearm against the mirror above her head as she cried silently.

"I'm so sorry...Shiro-chan" She whispered, her voice hoarse, her small, fragile frame shook as she cried, not even having the strength to look at herself in the mirror anymore.

Leaning back from the mirror again, wet, tear filled eyes opening. Red and slightly blood shot from crying though she didn't care. She didn't even bother wiping her tears away. Instead, the young shinigami raised her hand to her chest, slowly and gently pulling the material of her tank top down slightly, just enough to see the pale pink scare left from the zanpakuto of Aizen Sousuke. Shuddering slightly, she quickly released the material which sprang back into shape. Her hand then balling into a fist over the mark. A reminder.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts, blinking, she looked at the door in the reflection of the mirror.

"A-Ano...Who is it?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky, her eyes, big and curious, watched the door.

"Its Toshiro.." She heard a voice say, muffled from the door. Her eyes, widened, surprised.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun!" She exclaimed. "W-What are you doing her?" She asked, her eyes locked on the door.

"I came to see you...Are you alright..?" She heard him ask, hearing concern in his voice.

That only made her feel worse. She didn't deserve for him to worry about her. Before she had even realised it, a sob escaped her mouth, more tears leaking from her eyes.

"G-Go away" She mumbled weakly. Her arms hugging herself loosely.

Toshiro, hearing the sob and her mumbled go away frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in concern for his childhood friend.

"I'm coming in.." He stated, slowly opening the door which let out a small creak. Looking inside, his blue green orbs widened slightly at the sight of his childhood friend crying. In what had been the first time in quite a while, he seen her again. He wasn't happy with what he saw, eyes darkening at her thin frame, not even blinking an eye at what she was wearing, he silently cursed Aizen in his mind as he moved swiftly to the young peaches side.

"Hinamori...?" He asked, eyes narrowing in concern as he gently placed a hand on the girls arm. It had been too long since he had last seen her, if he had known she was in this state, he would've never left her.

Momo flinched slightly from the contact, her head turning slightly away from him. From this reaction, Toshiro looked slightly hurt, withdrawing his hand from her.

"Hinamori..?" He questioned quietly again, eyebrows laced in concern for his friend.

"Just go away... I don't deserve you.." She whispered out, closing her eyes as more tears fell. Confused by what the peach had said, the prodigy narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean..?"Toshiro asked quietly, watching her.

"A-After what I said, begging you to save Aizen... and pointing my Zanpakuto at you.. I-I dont I—" She didn't finish her sentence before she broke down completely, dropping hard to her knees on the cold floor, burying her head in her small frail hands as she cried. Standing frozen to the spot for a few seconds before he quickly knelt down beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop talking nonsense, Hinamori..." He murmered in a soft voice. "That was Aizen, not you, I don't blame you... You can talk to me you know.."

After what seemed like hours of crying which in reality hadn't been that long, she sniffled, slowly raising her head, her face tear stained and her eyes puffy and blood shot as she sobbed quietly, looking at him, her brown eyes filled with guilt and sorrow as she looked at him.

"Im so sorry, Shiro-chan, Im sorry.." she sniffled again, bringing a shaky, pale hand up to wipe some of her tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, bed wetter.. okay?" He murmured gently, Momo gave a small nod and with that, she wrapped her arms around the small Taichou, resting her head on his shoulder.

Surprised by her actions, he hid it well, changing from his cold, stoic self, he carefully wrapped his arms around her, knowing she needed him. He hadn't been there for her before, but now he would be.

Momo, hugging her childhood friend, finally felt warm feeling come over her instead of the cold emptiness she had been feeling. Looking at the mirror again, she seen the reflection of the two of them embracing, and with that she realised.

She wasn't alone.

That was her answer. Mirrors don't give you answers, they don't do anything apart from show you what you show them.

Momo Hinamori had had her answer all along.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked, it would be greatly appreciated if you left a review letting me know what you thought, Arigatou!**

**StarNinja**


End file.
